A Natural Woman
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Una chica llena de defectos, un joven entrenador de aerobics, ¿Quién supondría que el amor en un gimnasio florecería?
1. Por que me haces sentir

_**A NATURAL WOMAN**_

**Hola buenas noches, he aquí un mini fic, que me llego en un arrebato de inspiración mientras creaba los demás capítulos de mi fic "Quiero robarme a la novia" esto es en recompensa de aquellas chicas y chicos que esperan impaciente capitulo nuevo.**

**Espero les guste **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mirando la lluvia__  
__de la mañana__  
__Me sentía__  
__sin inspiración__  
__Y cuando sabía que tenía__  
__que enfrentar otro día__  
__Dios, me__  
__sentía tan cansada__  
__Antes del día en que te conocí,__  
__la vida era tan cruel__  
__Pero tu amor era la llave__  
__para tranquilizar mi espíritu__Porque tu me haces sentir,__  
__me haces sentir,__  
__Me haces sentir como__  
__Una mujer natural_

_A natural woman—Adele_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPITULO 1  
**  
Era ya la tercera semana, ella parecía siempre con unos pantalones suaves de yoga, una mochila al hombro y una playera que cubría por total su cuerpo. Se sentaba en la esquina derecha. Veía a todos con mucho interés. Sonreía de forma tierna, a causa de su sonrisa se formaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Segundos después ella sacaba de su mochila un libro, leyendo con avidez interés, mientras esperaba que los demás terminaran.

Pero él se quedaba siempre en el mismo lugar viéndola a ella. Sonriendo cuando ella sonreía. Preocupándose cuando ella sin querer se lastimaba.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños se veían más claros cuando aprendía cada día más. Era el único momento donde ella se quitaba sus gafas. Deseaba que ella lo viera. Deseaba que ella se fijara en él. Pero se iba antes de que diera el primer paso.

Ahora solo se consolaba contemplándola a lo lejos. Pero era un cobarde, no se atrevía a acercarse. Con frustración se frotaba el rostro. Ya que eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes, los días en las cuales la veía, los días en que ella asistía a ese lugar durante una hora.

Era el hijo de la dueña, estaba de vacaciones por la universidad, mas nunca pensó que un día en el recinto cambiase su mundo, pues el mismo día que visitaba su madre una alumna nueva se inscribía. El mismo día que el sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza despertando de un largo letargo, como sus ojos no dejaban de verla, como su sonrisa le iluminaba su día.

Cobarde

El era un cobarde.

No se atrevía a acercarse, no se atrevía a conocerla.

¿Cómo era posible si en la universidad era el más guapo, el perseguido por las chicas, el llamado playboy?

Recordaba el patético intento, cuando por fin decidió acercarse a ella el primer viernes después de clases.

Un_ "hola ¿como estas hermosa?" _

Ella ruborizada daba la media vuelta alejándose de él.

Fue un golpe a su orgullo, un golpe del cual no se recupero. No sabía nada sobre ella, excepto que le gustaba la lectura, que vivía arriba del consultorio dental, que estudiaba en chicago, que sus flores favoritas eran los lirios, que gustaba morderse el labio cada vez que dudaba si podía realizar los movimientos, que fruncía su ceño tratando de realizarlo cada vez que podía. Y que sonreía victoriosa cuando este le salía a la perfección.

Él solo negaba con la cabeza, pues sentía esas victorias como suyas.

Verifico su reloj, grave error, pues solo quedaban 5 minutos para que la clase terminara. Negó, no esta vez no sería un cobarde. El actuaria ya era hora de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella ingreso al lugar, sonrió sus esfuerzos al fin rendía frutos. Bajo 2 kilos gracias a su dieta estricta y a sus rigurosos ejercicios. Más al estar dentro se sintió cohibida como el primer día. No saludo a nadie pues a pesar de llevar 3 semanas asistiendo al lugar no había concordado amistad alguna con los allí presentes.

Se dirigió a su lugar favorito, dejo su mochila en el suelo, vio todo el gran lugar maravillándose como el primer día. Mas sin embargo la lectura le llamaba con fuerza, así que saco el libro del cual se centro en todo el mundo maravilloso que las letras le mostraban, era ya su quinto libro que devoraba en la semana.

El tiempo pasó, su instructor les llamo. Ella sonreía pues siempre le sucedía lo mismo. se perdía entre las letras y perdía noción del tiempo.

Con un suspiro profundo, se levanto dispuesta a perder más kilos, a ser delgada a ser una mujer bella para él. Su amor platónico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansada, esta vez la dificultad de cada uno de los pasos aumento, por poco tropieza aprendiendo uno nuevo, si no fuera por su compañera que la sostuvo y que en silencio le pidió que la siguiera.

Todo el cuarto se lleno de aplausos, como cada vez que terminaban, se aplaudían entre ellos mismos dándose ánimos, superando una prueba más.

Tomo sus cosas, se dirigió a las duchas para quitarse el exceso de sudor.

Más no pudo evitar chocar con "él"

Bajo su cabeza con timidez, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, con paso apresurado llego a las duchas aguantando la respiración.

Dejo sus cosas en un cubículo, saco su toalla, mas se recostó en la pared para tranquilizarse. Otra vez chocando con "él"

El chico de los ojos verdes

"hermosos ojos verdes"

El primer día que lo vio, ella se sonrojo. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era como un dios griego, del cual había caído del cielo para dejarla a ella babeando por él.

Su mirada cruzo con él, percatándose de sus ojos esmeraldas, que estaban escondidas tras unas gafas. Se sintió cohibida, así que ella dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Durante esas tres semanas, podía sentir su mirada, podía sentir su presencia y un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

Sin embargo ella se veía todas las noches en el espejo

¿Qué vería un hombre como él a una mujer como ella?

Era obvio que las mujeres que el elegiría serian altas, rubias o morenas de grandes pechos, cuerpo escultural, cabello perfecto. Mujeres hermosas que estarían orgullosas en sus brazos, y que el exhibiría orgullo

En cambio ella…

Estaba gorda, su cabello era un estropajo, sus dientes tenían braquetes, tenía que utilizar gafas para poder ver, pues sino tropezaba.

No, el no se enamoraría en alguien como ella.

Negó con la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos. Ingreso a la ducha cerrando los ojos al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo y recordar el día en que "él" se presento

_Hola ¿Cómo estas hermosa?_

Su voz, era como terciopelo. Su sonrisa marca Colgate, su mirada seductora.

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse, babeo por él, suspiro por él. Pero al sentirse pegajosa a causa del sudor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza

¡OH dios!, ella sudaba como cerdo y el olía a pino y menta. Mientras que ella apestaba.

Se alejo dando media vuelta, regresando a casa, una maleducada, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de responderle, pero en ese instante al voltear vio a una rubia delgada.

Quiso llorar, el nunca se fijaría en ella. El estaba saludando a la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas

Idiota

Idiota.

Despertó de sus pensamientos. Se vistió con sus ropas que ocultaban sus defectos y salió presurosa del lugar, aunque no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el sillón donde el siempre solía sentarse, con su sonrisa marca Colgate en su rostro.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, el no estaba. Sintió la decepción bajando la mirada salió al exterior.

Más cual fue su sorpresa al verlo a él allí, en el estacionamiento parado sensualmente en su coche gris.

El sonrió al verla.

Ella volteo a ambos lados

Si, a ella le sonreía.

Se acerco con cautela, dirigió su vista hacia el frente, quería ignorarlo.

_Tonta no lo hagas_ se dijo

Mas la vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo, ya que ella no era la mujer ideal, la modelo. No, ella era fea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, esta era su oportunidad a conocerla, se dirigió a su auto el cual él conocía. Ya que antes que ella llegara se paraba en los ventanales en el despacho de su madre esperando su llegada.

Una vez divisaba el auto se dirigía presuroso en las escaleras y frente a ella se sentaba en ese sillón que lo ocultaba de todos, mas el solo la veía a ella.

Espero 15 minutos, no pudo evitar recordar el haber chocado con ella apropósito, sonrió ella se había ruborizado, y a él le causo ternura su timidez.

Esta vez, actuaria.

Esta vez la conocería.

La vio salir, se enderezo en el auto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sonrío de medio lado. La saludo con un cabeceo, y vio como ella con la mirada enfrente se dirigía a su auto.

- Buenas noches—musito con una hermosa voz de ángeles

-Buenas noches—respondió su voz salió un poco chillona a causa de los nervios, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Desea algo? ¿Estoy infringiendo las reglas del estacionamiento?—le pregunto curiosa viéndolo de frente

Como se derritió ante esa mirada, como deseaba besar sus labios.

-No, solo quería…—estuvo a punto de lograrlo, se había acercado más a ella pero sus intentos se vieron frustrado gracias al grito de su prima.

-¡Harry! Ven un momento tu madre te llama

Maldijo en silencio, Dios no estaba de su parte. Al fin había logrado escuchar su voz, acercarse a ella, pero ahora…

Ella se dio la media vuelta aprovechando que él se había dirigido hacia la mujer rubia que estaba en la puerta.

Ingreso al auto y se fue. Dejándolo con una sensación de vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.

Respiraba rápidamente, sentía la adrenalina correr en su sangre.

Al fin le hablo, al fin supo su nombre

"Harry"

Pero él no estaba en su auto por que le gustara, estaba en su auto por que había infringido la regla del estacionamiento, ella se maldecía por idiota. Sabía que él era el hijo de la dueña. Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer

¿Qué tal si la sacaban de las clases?

¿O la demandaban por evadir el carril de los incapacitado?

Pero no era su culpa, no había más espacio que ese además estaba alejado. Nadie se daría cuenta, absolutamente nadie

Estúpida

Si que se dieron cuenta, por eso él la esperaba en el auto, con la intención de decirle que era la última vez que la veía en ese lugar.

Qué vergüenza, además estaba su mirada. Esa mirada que la intimido, le causo escalofríos.

No sería una cobarde, si el lunes la corrían de las clases ella pagaría los impuestos por la multa que le impondría.

Decidida a que el lunes sería la última vez que lo vería.

-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_mírate eres gorda"_

"_Estás fea"_

"_Quien se fijara en ti"_

"_Granosa"_

"_Solo fue una apuesta para besar a la vaca Granger"_

"_Estúpida ¿creíste que él te amaba?_

Despertó a causa de las pesadillas, otras vez esas pesadillas. Se limpio las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Se paró de su cama, se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero, su feo reflejo la asustaba. Por eso nadie se fijaba en ella, por eso hacían apuestas pues les daba vergüenza y horror tenerla como novia.

Se siguió despreciando a ella misma. Era una estúpida

Creyó que el si la amaba.

_-¡Draco por favor!—suplico- tú me amas_

_-¿yo? ¿Estas segura? Jajajaj solo te bese porque tendría 100 grandes a mi poder pronto. ¿Creíste que te amaba?_

_-Si_

_-Estúpida….eres gorda, fea, ¡das asco! ¡Aléjate de mi, vaca Granger!_

Por eso ella decidió en esas vacaciones bajar de peso, ponerse bella. Ser una mujer para su amor platónico.

Más nunca espero que su corazón latiera por otro hombre, aun más prohibido que el anterior.

Aun más peligroso que Draco Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Estoy segura que llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿estás seguro que no puedes? ¿Y las clases?_

_Thomas no puedes dejar botado las clases ¿tu mama? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Está bien, buscare un remplazo…si está bien. Luego hablaremos…chao_

Ingreso cuando su madre hablaba por teléfono. Era lunes, dentro de poco ella ingresaría para tomar sus clases. Su mamá con un suspiro cerró teléfono. Se sentó en el sillón el cual podía ver el exterior y al mismo tiempo el coche gris asomar.

Mas la preocupación por su madre le hizo desviar su atención hacia la mujer pelirroja.

-Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si hijo, si….

¿Segura?—escudriñó

-Bueno no…deán no podrá dar las clases esta semana ya que su madre se encuentra en el hospital a causa del dengue ¿ahora que hare? Luna no está disponible esta semana ya que le dará clases particulares a Parvati por su boda. Ginny está ocupada con sus clientes y Neville tiene un concurso el viernes pero necesita entrenar ¿Harry dame una solución?

Harry veía a su madre afligida, se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo. No veía como darle una solución a sus problemas. Pero su cerebro reacciono. Deán Thomas era el instructor de ella.

-Lo hare yo mamá—dijo seguro, mientras su madre lo miraba con esceptismo

-¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que Deán hace?

-Mamá—argumento Harry—llevo un mes viniendo aquí, un mes donde me aprendí las coreografías de Deán. Además soy el único disponible ¿o qué? ¿Piensas cancelar las clases hasta que la mamá de Deán se recomponga?

Su madre negó, pero razono la propuesta de él. Aun con un suspiro acepto que su hijo se convirtiera en instructor lo que resta sus vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**__  
_


	2. Me haces sentir como

_**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gran Reina Jo**_

**Capitulo 2: ****Me haces sentir como****…**

_Cuando mi__  
__alma estaba__  
__en la sección__  
__de objetos perdidos__  
__Tu llegaste a reclamarla__  
__Simplemente no sabía__  
__que estaba mal en mí__  
__Hasta que tu beso me__  
__ayudó a nombrarlo__  
__Ahora no tengo más dudas de__  
__cual es la razón por la que vivo__  
__Porque si yo te hago feliz__  
__no necesito nada más__Porque tu me haces sentir,__  
__me haces sentir,__  
__Me haces sentir como__  
__Una mujer natural_

_Natural woman—Adele_

Tres días de torpeza, se limpio el exceso de sudor que recorría su frente. El decimo tropiezo, un golpe en el dedo gordo, dos insultos ante su estupidez. Ya no aguantaba, quería irse a su casa. Descansar de esa cruda semana.

¿Por qué se sentía así, estando con él cerca?

Todo empezó el lunes, ella seguía su habitual rutina, la cual se vio ligeramente distinta a los días anteriores

¿La razón?

El chico de ojos verdes, con pantalones de deportes y una musculosa adherido a su cuerpo, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, brazos fuertes.

Ella prácticamente babeo al verlo, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de aquel forma, el siempre iba vestido formal a pesar de ir a un gimnasio. Algo lógico ya que el no hacia ejercicio. Sin embargo al notar a través de esa musculosa blanca sus bíceps, supo que el si se ejercitaba. Solo que ella no lo veía.

Mas sin embargo esa primera impresión se vio opacada al enterarse que el seria su maestro suplente todo lo que restaba de sus vacaciones.

Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, la boca ligeramente babeando, su nerviosismo alterando cada una de sus funciones locomotoras.

El lunes fue catastrófica, el miércoles más desastroso y hoy viernes simplemente una tragedia dramática.

No conseguía dar un paso sin tropezarse, sin alterarse porque nada le salía bien. Pero sin embargo ella llevaba un mes aprendiendo esos mismos pasos y no necesito más que la tercera clase para tomar confianza y seguir a sus demás compañeros. Mas ahora pareciera una novata en su primer día.

Vergüenza, eso es lo que sentía. La sala se lleno de aplausos pregonando así el final de la clase. Ella suspiro de cansancio, tenía un fin de semana para pensar, analizar y resolver esa situación.

Pensó que él la delataría por infringir las reglas del estacionamiento, mas ahora dudaba de eso. Como cada final de clase, el solo la veía a ella, le sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos marca Colgate, le guiñaba el ojo, ocasionado su rubor, ella se maldecía pues esa reacción aumentaba con fuerza por él.

Recogió sus cosas, tomo un sorbo de agua para mitigar su sed, dándole la espalda, tratando de bajar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mas un toque en su hombro izquierdo le hizo dar la vuelta topándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes de Harry

Jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, por el susto su botella de agua se resbalo entre sus manos, ocasionando un charco a sus pies. Pero el solo la veía a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tercera clase con ella, tercera vez que le enseñaba como mover el cuerpo, tercera vez en que sus intentos por conquistarla se fueron al caño.

¿Quién iba a pensar que dar clases seria más complicado de lo que pensaba?

Terminando no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, esperando que ella lo viera, y cuando sucedía, sonreía feliz, le guiñaba el ojo demostrando una complicidad, que por cierto aun no existía, pero él creía que si, _quería creer que sí._

La evaluó durante esos días, antes de razonar un pensamiento le aguijoneo el cerebro. Si, ahora estaba más cerca de ella pero no era suficiente para él. Así que esa táctica, esa propuesta le haría conocerla.

¡A aplicarla! no por nada sabia como conquistar a las chicas. Aunque ella no era una más, ella era la elegida.

Se acerco con cautela, le daba la espalda, sorbía en una botella, por un momento el quiso tomar de esa misma botella, la sed le secaba la boca, se aclaro la garganta y con todo el valor le toco su hombro.

Ella volteo, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, la botella de agua resbalo de sus manos golpeado en su pie derecho, evito una mueca de dolor, mientras sentía el golpe palpitar en su pie. Sonrió ladinamente, a pesar de ser su instructor, a pesar de conocerla en ese tiempo, solo sabia su apellido "Granger" más no su nombre.

-Señorita, ¿me acompañaba en la oficina?—dijo con nerviosismo, mas su voz salió intimidatorio, lo supo por la mirada asustada que le dio_. ¡Oh no! Mala táctica, abortar misión, abortar misión_

-Eh ¿para qué? ¿Que desea? ¿Me va a correr? Yo no hice nada, pagare los daños pero por favor no me deje en vergüenza

Frunció el seño al ver su nerviosismo, como miraba tras su espalda, se retorcía las manos.

-Tranquilícese…solo acompáñeme tengo un asunto pendiente con usted—_otra vez no idiota aborta la misión, ¡aborta! estas arruinándole, ¡estas a punto de hacerla llorar!_

Ella un poco renuente asintió, sus hombros decayeron como si fuera un preso yendo a su condena. El solo vio su espalda adelantarse, mas no se quedo atrás, la siguió. Quería tomar su mano, entrelazar sus dedos, besar sus nudillos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus suaves y antojables labios, quería todo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Lo sabia! Estaba segura que ahora si la correrían, no por nada él le pidió hablar en privado, lógicamente evitando que ella quedara en ridículo antes los demás espectadores. Era lo único bueno que había agradecido, ya que no podría evitar, si se cruzaba alguna vez con sus compañeros, la vergüenza que le recorrería.

Apretujando las correas de las mochilas en sus manos, camino hacia el pequeño lugar que era la oficina, donde ella se había inscrito. Él le permitió la entrada, ella se sentó en el confortable sillón, agradeciendo estar sentada pues creía que sus piernas no aguantarían mas su peso y se desvanecería en el piso.

Ahora venia la parte difícil.

Estaba contando sus ahorros que tenía en una pequeña cuenta bancaria, los ahorros de sus trabajos que tenía mientras estudiaba, además recordó que debajo de su cama en un tabla floja se encontraba dinero extra, que había juntado durante los años que vivía en su casa.

Decaída, esperaba su sentencia

-Señorita Granger la cite en este lugar porque…

No escucho más, un jadeo de sorpresa, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su nombre ¡el sabia su nombre! su apellido, el sabia quien era ella, el…Dios ¡mas vergüenza aun! Más humillación ¿porque le sucedían cosas malas en su vida?¿Por qué?

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señorita Granger?

-Eh…

-Se encuentra bien

Oh no, ella no se encontraba bien, ella se encontraba humillada, esperaba que el no supiera su nombre, _deseaba que él no supiera su nombre._

¡Idiota! era lógico que supiese su nombre, sino ¿como la llamarían? ¿"Vaca Granger"?

-Yo…-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, desearía saber su nombre, ya que a mí me gustaría que me llamara Harry ¿puedo saber su nombre?

Ella estaba en shock, simple shock.

_Su nombre…¿su nombre? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

-Hermione—musitaron sus labios

_-Hermione_ emitió él como un coro de ángeles

_Hermione,_ se grabo entre ellos el nombre

-Harry…me llamo Harry.

-_Harry_ -pronuncio ella

Silencio profundo, ambos saboreando el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Ambos sin fijarse ladearon la cabeza, alzaron su mano al mismo tiempo, poniendo la mano izquierda en su mejilla. Ambos suspirando al mismo tiempo. Ambos viéndose a los ojos.

Pero la burbuja fue interrumpida gracias al escándalo fuera de la pequeña habitación. Ambos se miraron, pero ella desvió la mirada con las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate. El se acomodo en el asiento, ella se arreglo un mechón rebelde.

-Entonces—Carraspeo el

-Entonces—emitió en un susurro ella

-He visto su desempeño en estas clases, ha bajado Hermione…

Lo sabía, ahora la correría de las clases, su nuevo futuro como la mujer bella se vería truncada.

-Por lo tanto tengo una propuesta que hacerle…ser su instructor privado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella contenía el aliento, él se sentía como un tonto, es obvio que lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por qué si daba un paso adelante, retrocedía dos?

-¿Qué dices?—inquirió como un último recurso ante esa propuesta.

Más ella se levanto del asiento

-Tengo que irme—dijo fuerte y claro.

Sus hombros decayeron a causa de la tristeza, de nueva cuenta rechazado. Desvió la mirada no quería que lo viera deprimido.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, mas al mismo tiempo escucho su respuesta

-Lo veré el lunes…_Harry_

Alzo la cabeza tan rápido, sin importar el tirón que su cuello emitió, solo vio su espalda alejándose.

-A las 4:00—exclamo levantándose con rapidez de la mesa, supo que ella escucho su respuesta ante el sentimiento de su cabeza

Proceso las palabras una y otra vez, razono el momento…entonces…sonrió. _Strike 1_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los nervios la atenazaban de nueva cuenta, el reloj marcaba las 3, momento en que ella empezaba alistar sus cosas. Recorrió su cuarto, una y otra vez. Miro hacia la ventana, negó con la cabeza. Sus pasos siguieron el camino de ida y vuelta, retorció sus manos, mas no se le quitaba ese nerviosismo

Lunes…empezaba las clases con el chico de hermosos ojos verdes

Con Harry.

Sonrió como tonta al pronunciar su nombre, se tiro en su mullida cama, recordando los hechos del viernes pasado. Agarro una almohada colándosela en el rostro y gritando de felicidad.

Amortiguando sus gritos de alegría, se prometió a si misma que estas vacaciones seria inolvidables, se prometió a si misma que ella al entrar a la universidad seria otra, dejaría de ser VACA GRANGER, le mostraría a "esa"

Que Hermione Granger, era una mujer con convicciones, una mujer fuerte, una mujer _bella_

El siguiente mes se quitaría los brakets, su dentadura seria perfecta. Ya no utilizaría sus lentes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya no se vería gorda y fea frente al espejo.

Ella sería una nueva mujer renaciendo cual fénix.

Ella, Hermione Granger

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuánto más se tardaría?

Había transcurrido 5 minutos desde que asomo por la ventana en espera de ese coche gris, ¿cuánto más esperaría?

Quería creer que su respuesta dada el viernes si era cierta…deseaba que fuera cierta.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de entre sus labios al ver ese coche asomarse…sonrió con euforia, sus clases privadas darían comienzo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Uno…dos…Tres…cuatro…mueve las caderas…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…alza los brazos.

-Muy bien Hermione… vamos ahora tú y yo juntos.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la primera clase, Hermione al principio estaba insegura, ya que no confiaba en el. Pensó que había sido una tonta al aceptar la propuesta sin razonar.

Mas ahora se equivocaba, había aprendido a coordinarse gracias a él, había tenido más confianza ya que al estar sola, podía tropezarse cuanto quisiera, él la sostendría en sus brazos evitando que cayera.

Ahora no solo eran alumna-maestro

Ahora eran Harry y Hermione.

Ella sonrió feliz, adelgazo 5 kilos, con eso llevaba ya 7, le faltaban 3 para llegar a su peso ideal.

Harry no solo se centro en que bailara zumba, sino que la instruyo a aprender yoga, a utilizar los aparatos de gimnasio, a moverse con el ritmo de la música.

El siempre apartaba ese salón de baile para los dos, aunque su clase solo duraba una hora, siempre era fructífero.

Él le daba confianza, no solo se convirtió en su compañero de baile, sino en su amigo.

Su primer amigo, su amigo el cual la saludaba siempre

Sus frases favoritas

_-Buenos días, preciosa_

_-Hola hermosa_

_-Muy bien bonita,_

_-Lo lograste princesa._

_-Vamos nena._

Palabras que la hacían más bella, palabras que la enamoraban más de Harry.

¡Oh si! Su corazón ahora le pertenecía a ese hombre de ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache y oliendo a bosque con un toque de menta.

Suspiraba siempre por él, se veía deseando alagar sus horas de clases, añorar que comenzara uno nuevo, alegrándose cuando estos comenzaban, su corazón latiendo cada que le sonreía mostrando esos dientes marca Colgate.

Ella enamorada de Harry Potter.

Pero no debería ser, ella era fea, aunque había bajado de peso, su pelo no era suave ni manejable, sus brakets en tres días desaparecían. Ella aun no había cambiado, aun no…

-.-.-.-.

La tomo entre sus brazos mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, estaba eufórico, feliz, idiotamente enamorado.

Hermione era una chica virtuosa, educada, intelectual, organizada, pero sobre todo hermosa.

Su chica castaña, confiaba en él, a tal grado que ahora no era su profesor, sino Harry

Deseaba que algún día le dijera _"te amo"_

Pues el ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su corazón le pertenecía ahora a ella.

Sonrió viéndola, sus miradas centradas en los ojos del otro. Su corazón latiendo con rapidez ante el sonrojo de las mejillas de su chica. Deseaba besarla, declarársele.

Pero…

Como siempre había un pero

Ella era insegura, no confiaba en su belleza, se tenía en muy baja autoestima y él se estaba encargando de que esta creciera, por eso siempre le daba piropos, le guiñaba el ojo y entre clases se conocían mas.

Ambos estudiando a kilómetros de distancias, pero no importaba pues siempre seria su chica aun estando lejos.

Por un momento recordó cuando ella lloro frente a él una tarde, no le salían unos pasos complicados que Luna la chica de baile le enseño para mostrárselo a su alumna.

Entre hipidos y llantos le conto su vida, como desde niña era delgada pero a raíz de la muerte de su abuela se deprimió comiendo mas y mas llegando a estar gordita, pero fueron esos kilos de más que la hicieron objeto de burlas. Sufrió bulling, acoso, violencia, entre sus compañeros, aumentando más gracias a su inteligencia.

Le apodaban la "vaca Granger", un horroroso sobrenombre a su opinión, a causa de que devoraba los libros sin cesar.

El se percato que ella sufría baja autoestima, frente a sus compañeros ella era la valiente mas detrás de las paredes en su cuarto lloraba por el trato que le daban.

Había hablado con su madre del caso de ella, era tal su indignación, que deseo golpear al tipejo que jugó con sus sentimientos. Su madre le tranquilizo y le ayudo a él para que le ofreciera a su amiga un tratamiento con Minerva McGonagall una psicóloga que ayudaba en casos de chicas con baja autoestima, las cuales dañaban su cuerpo teniendo bulimia o anorexia, mas el caso de Hermione era diferente, pues ella deseaba bajar de peso, ser bonita para demostrarle a esa sociedad tan cruel que si se tenían ganas podían superarse los obstáculos.

Mas Lily su madre negaba, pues aunque Hermione bajara de peso, se pusiera bonita, ella seguiría teniendo baja autoestima. Así que para evitarlo era mejor que tuviera unas pláticas con minerva.

El se lo propuso a ella…Hermione no acepto.

El se lo insinuó a ella…Hermione no lo capto

El la sedujo con su sonrisa…Hermione se derritió por dentro, pero por fuera negó.

El estaba desesperado…ella estaba nerviosa.

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin, ella resurgiría como un cisne.

Pero a él le gustaba ella tal cual, se lo dijo de diversas maneras. Mas su obsesión por ser bonita… por ser perfecta…hermosa… la cegó.

Ahora como buen amigo, como hombre enamorado no la quería dejar ir.

Una cita, la primera cita de ellos como Harry y Hermione

La primera cita en la que el expondría su corazón y ella decidiría si seguía latiendo o lo dejaba morir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione lloraba en el salón, su ropa bonita, su cuerpo perfecto, su sonrisa blanca, los miles de espejos que adornaban el lugar le mostraban su feo reflejo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

No, ella no era bonita...

Las voces de sus pesadillas se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza…

Ella era fea…muy fea.

"_mírate eres gorda"_

"_Estas fea"_

"_Quien se fijara en ti"_

"_Granosa"_

"_Solo fue una apuesta para besar a la vaca Granger"_

"_Estúpida ¿creíste que él te amaba?_

¡NO! basta, basta que se callen las voces…basta, ella era bonita ella era hermosa…basta.

Unos brazos la alzaron del suelo, ella se refugió en el suave pecho. Un suave olor a bosque combinando con un toque de menta

Harry _su Harry_…

El hombre al que le destrozo su corazón, el hombre al cual le rechazo ser su novia. El hombre que la amaba ahora la consolaba.

Su Harry

¿Que vio un hombre como él a una mujer como ella?

Una mujer rota, llena de defectos…una mujer cruel.

Lloro con más fuerza, las lagrimas empañando su vista, su nariz rojo, sorbiendo sus desgracias.

El apretujándola con más fuerza.

Ella estaba triste.

Ella no conocía el amor verdadero.

Draco la odiaba…su amor platónico se lo recalcaba

_¿Creíste que te amaba?_

_-Si_

_-Estúpida….eres gorda, fea, ¡das asco! ¡Aléjate de mi, vaca Granger!_

Aléjate de mi…aléjate de mi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry sentía su corazón desgarrado, aun con ella en sus brazos. El lloraba junto con ella.

Su día perfecto, empezó mal

Primero no encontraba las flores favoritas de ella, tuvo que recorrer todo la ciudad hasta dar con ellas, por consecuencia no dio sus primeras clases. Su madre se enfureció con él, mas sin embargo le miro con ternura al escuchar sus razones.

Segundo, su clase con ella comenzó habitual

-Hola preciosa, hoy veremos el tango—sabia que ella quería aprender ese baile en particular, así que junto con Luna aprendió lo básico pero lo suficiente para convencerla que eran el uno de otro

-¿De verdad?—su sonrisa se ensancho. Le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, el se paralizo era la primera vez que tenían contacto piel con piel.

El estaba eufórico, pero media hora después ambos se daban topes en la cabeza pues el tango era más difícil, la timidez de ella no le dejaba seguir con los pasos, Harry tenía todo el tiempo esperando, pero ella se desesperaba por su torpeza.

Ella termino molesta mas sus bromas consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Cuando Hermione estaba en las duchas, se preparo mentalmente para pedirle una cita

Sinceramente era estúpido que estuviera nervioso como un colegial, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Cuando ella sorprendida acepto su propuesta, no pensó que desde ese momento su castillo de cristal se derrumbaría.

Sus inseguridades, le hicieron mella en la cabeza. Hermione llego a la cita acordada, recorrieron el cine, disfrutaron de buena comida en el restaurante…mas en ese lugar donde se conocieron el se declaro

Cuando Harry la vio, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ella estaba simplemente hermosa, maravillosa. Babeaba por Hermione

Se había alaciado el cabello, un vestido corto que moldeaba su perfecta figura, su sonrisa sin brakets, su rostro ligeramente maquillado y sus hoyuelos apareciendo demostrando felicidad.

Durante mucho tiempo se la pasaron bien, platicaron, se conocieron más. Pero el momento más crucial llego

El se confeso

Ella quedo en shock

Y el castillo de amor se derrumbo.

Ya que ella lo rechazo.

Su corazón dejo de latir, su sonrisa decayó, sus ojos se entristecieron.

Ella le partió el corazón en dos.

Salió corriendo tras ella.

La vio en su salón privado, del cual compartieron muchas clases.

Su madre se lo dijo, Hermione tenía demonios que no había superado.

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto. Te amo Harry... de verdad te quiero… pero yo soy fea…aléjate de mi…por favor…aléjate de mi

El la estrecho con fuerza, pero ella se soltó de sus fuertes brazos

Salió de aquel lugar en que se conocieron.

Esa fue la última noche que la vio.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Capitulo dedicado a dos grandes chicos que me ayudaron por conseguir el titulo, Gracias a Michs Gaunt y Marcelo Fernadez :D**


	3. Una mujer natural

_**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertencen, de lo contrario Harry y Hermione se quedarian juntos **_

**Epilogo Una mujer natural**

_Oh, nene,__  
__que me has hecho__  
__Me haces sentir tan bien por dentro__  
__Y solo quiero estar cerca de ti__  
__Me haces sentir tan viva_

_Porque tu me haces sentir,__  
__me haces sentir,__  
__Me haces sentir como__  
__Una mujer natural_

_Natural Woman—Adele_

Se encontraba en las nubes, caminaba con tranquilidad sobre la larga alfombra, en sus manos tenía un hermoso ramo de flores. Lirios, sus flores favoritas, desprendía un suave olor inundando el lugar bellamente decorado.

Apretaba el brazo de su padre, sosteniéndose de él, temía caerse, quedar en vergüenza, los nervios hacían que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, la tela blanca que cubría su rostro, le daba confianza.

Así nadie vería sus nervios, respiro profundo aspirando el aroma de las flores que adornaban la estancia, veía al frente.

Delante de ella un nuevo futuro se comenzaba a forjar, sus ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas, pero decidió alzar ligeramente la vista para evitar que su maquillaje se corriera.

Al hacerlo, todo destello de tristeza desapareció como por arte de magia

Allí parado, bellamente vestido y elegante se encontraba "el" esperándola a su encuentro

Su marido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía la sensación del sudor recorriendo su espalda, estaba nervioso, desesperado ansioso, quería restregar su mano izquierda en su cabello frenético por la espera.

Mas la bella música anuncio la entrada de "ella"

Hermosa como siempre, vestida como un delicado ángel.

Ella nació para ser de él

Ella su esposa, su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo transcurrió con verdadera alegría, los nervios desaparecieron, al igual que el velo de novia que ocultaba su rostro

Al alzarlo el público jadeo impresionado ante lo bella que ella se veía.

Era la mujer más hermosa que habían visto, tan radiante, tan feliz, tan bella.

Tenía una luz única, pero a Hermione Potter no le importo.

Ella era hermosa por dentro, ya no buscaba ni anhelaba la simpatía, la admiración, el asombro, ante lo linda que era.

No, Hermione Granger al fin había destruido sus demonios personales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El la veía maravillado, era aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su esposa era la mujer perfecta ante sus ojos y era lo único que valía.

La única opinión que a ella le importaba y el no se cansaba de repetírselo cada mañana.

_-Lo siento…lo siento tanto. Te amo Harry... de verdad te quiero… pero yo soy fea…aléjate de mi…por favor…aléjate de mi_

_El la estrecho con fuerza, pero ella se soltó de sus fuertes brazos_

_Salió de aquel lugar en que se conocieron._

_Ese fue la última noche que la vio._

La chica que conoció en aquel gimnasio nunca más la volvió a ver.

Su mujer recupero su autoestima, su confianza, pero lo más importante: su amor propio.

Aprendió a amarse tal cual era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Con su cuerpo rellenito y su gusto por la comida.

Su mujer era única, su chica era la razón más importante por la cual él se torcía el cuello con tal de verla feliz.

Sonrió lleno de felicidad, ahora ellos eran uno solo, ante la ley de los hombres y ahora ante la ley de Dios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa sonrisa marca Colgate la derretiría, sus piernas flaquearon de nuevo, sin escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, solo viéndolo a él, a sus ojos llenos de amor, a su sonrisa y sus labios pronunciando "Te amo"

Ella, como cada vez que le decía esa mágica palabra se derretía cual mantequilla, las lagrimas asomaban en sus bellos ojos, demostrando así a su marido cual feliz, maravillosa y contenta estaba de tenerlo a su lado.

Mas ella no se quedaba atrás, ella en silencio le dijo "Te amo"

Desde que Harry le conto su temor, ella se desvivía para que el no fuera otra vez ese hombre destrozado que dejo ocho años atrás en las fueras del ían dos años casados, dos años de un matrimonio que la hacía sumamente feliz y ahora la reforzaban ante todo el público, ante esa sociedad que una vez la margino por ser defectuosa

Mas ahora ella se valía por sí misma, no necesitaba nada más que su propia opinión, su propia percepción.

Su confianza, su autoestima, su vida…esta completa.

Se centro en el sonido de los aplausos, se centro en el momento que el inclinaba su cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, pero ello desapareció.

La iglesia, las personas, el aroma a flores, la música.

Pues aquel beso anunciaba un nuevo futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como cada vez que la besaba, la sensación le hacía recordar su primer beso. Ese beso que él le robo, ese beso que inicio la recuperación de ella.

Fueron meses de sufrimiento, meses de dolor, ella tenía pesadillas noche tras noche. Escuchando esas crueles voces que la atormentaban. Mas él estaba a su lado, apoyándola, queriéndola, dándole ánimos, superando los obstáculos que se imponían.

Recurrió a su madre en busca de ayuda, Minerva había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, ya que Hermione aprendió que sus demonios era ella misma.

Ella que se auto despreciaba.

Ella que rememoraba una y otra vez recuerdos del pasado.

Ella que desde su infancia y adolescencia venia arrastrándolos.

Ella que se encerraba en su dolor.

Ella era su propio Demonio de Odio.

Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, terminando así el beso. Junto su frente con el de Hermione

-Eres Hermosa—susurro maravillado

Ella sonrió, beso ligeramente sus labios, entrelazaron sus manos que portaban las alianzas del matrimonio y juntos salieron de aquella iglesia

Juntos comenzaron una vida plena…

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Y por seguirme en esta aventura **

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**Posdata: les invito a leer mis otros fics **


End file.
